Night out with the girls
by dreamkitty26
Summary: Just something my friends and I made up a few years ago. I hope you all like it ..


**Chapter 1**

One rainy and chilly night me and my friends Ash, Vic, and Bri- Bri were hiding beneath our hoods on our jackets walking down an abandoned street. We turned the corner headed toward

ash's house because we had plans to have a sleep over when all the sudden we noticed a man running across the street all in black!!Then all of the sudden he came to a dead stop,

turned and looked at us! Us being us, we screamed and ran toward ash's house which was in sight! We got a few blocks down and I turned to look to see if he was following which a

stupid thing was seeing that I was running and wasn't watching where I was going so I tripped and landed face first on the road. My friends not noticing kept running. I screamed "HEY!!"

they came running back to me and said "are you ok?"I said that I was fine! And asked them to help me up. Vic was like "who was that?" Ash said "I don't know but he was fat and he

was holding his pants up while he was running!" we all laughed as we turned to continue walking to Ash's house. When out of the blue bri-bri said "I wonder why he was out this late?" I

said "I don't know but he was creepy!" We all nodded as we finally arrived at Ash's house. As we got inside wegrabed some Mt dew and fruit roll ups and went up stairs. Where we did

what we usually did on a Saturday night at our sleepovers PRANK Called PEOPLE!! Which we enjoyed so much! After about an hour of prank calling people I was like ash I need a

cigarette let's get on your roof. So we all got up as ash opened her window and I and ash climb out the window onto the roof. I lit my cig as me and ash sat there and talked while Vic,

and bri-bri was on the internet doing god knows what! When I finished my cig and we were getting ready to climb back through the window into ash's room someone yelled"whoo..."me

and ash turned to see four guys staring at us!! Ash yelled for bri-bri and Vic...But me being the one to wanting to get to the bottom of things yelled "Who are you?" The boys didn't reply

they just stood there looking at us knowing that it was too dark for us to figure out who they were! When bri-bri and Vic got to the window bri-bri said "Hey isn't that the same running

fat kid from earlier?" Ash said "OMFG YA!" and she dove back into her room I slowly backed up and attempted to find out who they were. SoIonce again yelled" Who are you!?!" Instead

of standing there and just staring at us the boys took off running in separate directions. Sadly that wasn't the last time we heard from them that night we kept getting rocks thrown at

the windows and people yelling "whoo" at the window. "Lets just ignore it they will go away." said vic. "I want to find out who they are" said bri-bri. "Ya I would like to know too" said

ash. "Well let's go outside then" I said. "OMG NO" ash said. "Well that's the only way we are going to find out "I said. " That's true" said bri-bri "lets go" said Vic. So we all got on our

slippers and jackets and started walking down the stairs to the back door. "omg I'm going to get my cow slippers muddy" said ash "I feel like a dark's said " we are in our pajamas and

slippers going outside at midnight I don't think anyone's going to see us." said bri-bri " uh ya the boys will" I answered " well I guess we are going to look like dorks then" said vic. We

get to the back door and ash decides that she doesn't want to go. "Fine me, vic, and bri-bri will go stand guard to yell for help if you need to" I said Vic looks at me and says "I'm not

going either" " fine me and bri-bri will go" " I'm not going" bri-bri says. "OKEY I'll go" I said rolling my eyes at them. I get out the door and I hear "whoo"I look around and I see four guys

standing there looking at me. The guys start walking toward me and bri-bri, Vic and ash. And out of being scared shut the door with me outside and lock it "Help!!! Let me in guys they

are going to kill me!!!! HELP!!!"I screamed when I hid my face waiting for something bad too happen when all the sudden I open my eyes and they guys were gone. "let me in guys they

are gone" I said quitfully. "Now who's the one that's scared?" bri-bri said to me laughing. "well you try having four guys walking toward you not knowing what they are going to do and

you're so called friends locking you out of the house, then we'll see who's scared" I laughed back. "I can't believe you guys locked me out!!! What the hell were you guys thinking?"I

asked " well we figured if we gave them a sacafise they would leave us alone" answered vic. "oh yah so you guys pick me thanks" I said " well you where the stupid one to go outside "

said ash "I just wanted to know who they are" I answered. We all went back upstairs decide maybe it was time to get some sleep. "Ash you didn't even get your cow slippers muddy" I

laughed "shut the hell up" ash joked. And we all drifted to sleep.

But what we didn't know was that wasn't the end of the scary things that were going to happen to us....


End file.
